kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruka Mizusawa
is one of the main protagonists of the web series Kamen Rider Amazons. He uses the Amazons Driver to become who also is called by Nanaha Izumi. History Amazons (1st season) Haruka, was the third Amazon created by Reika Mizusawa from the Nozama Pharmacy. By genetically modifying Amazon Cells to include human DNA, in this case DNA from Reika herself, a new type of organism was created, which is neither just pure human nor Amazon, and that organism was Haruka. Two years ago during the accident at the Pharmacy where 4,000 experiment Amazonz escaped from the facility. Haruka's Amazon self began to manifest before his human nature emerged. He was soon taken in by Reika who adopted him as her son, while being told that he had been bedridden before as well as suffering from amnesia. Reika forbade him from going outside, citing his frail body. She also gave drugs and perform check-ups regularly to control his Amazon Cells. During this time, he got to know Reika's daughter, Mizuki, and they began treating each other as siblings. His only activity was taking care of fishes in his personal aquarium, but regardless he did everything Reika said. In the present time, Haruka begins receiving flashbacks from two years ago whenever he takes the drugs, causing him to feel terrified and resent having to take them. One night, he decides to skip drugs before going to sleep. His Amazon Cells begin to awaken. The next daybreak, he is drawn by his instinct, finds himself walking towards the woods where the Spider Amazon and the Bat Amazon were being hunted down by the Nozama Peston Service. As Amazon Alpha appears and kills the Spider Amazon, Haruka loses control of himself and transforms into his Amazon form for the first time in two years. The transformed Haruka instinctively attacks Bat Amazon and attempts to eat him. Though he failed, he manages to kill him instead. Still hungry, he proceeds to attack Amazon Alpha but is overwhelmed by hunger. Alpha immediately notices that Haruka is somewhat similar to himself, then proceeds to knock the feral Amazon unconscious and takes him away. Back in Jin's house, he immediately puts a spare Amazonz Register to the untransformed Haruka, who is in severe confusion as all the ordeal seems like a dream to him. Jin tries to get information from him, but fails as Haruka doesn't remember anything. Jin then explains what they are and even gives him food. At this point, Haruka still cannot accept the notion of eating and killing humans or Amazons, even the thought disgusts him so much. Jin then states his mission to Haruka: to kill all the escaping Amazonz. He invites Haruka to cooperate, but the confused man cannot answer. In the ensuing conversation with Nanaha, she calls him "domesticated", comparing him with the "wild" Jin. Nanaha thinks that he won't last long with his naivety, thus gives him a spare Amazons Driver to enable him to have better control of his powers. She also tells him to live on his own power, after which Haruka uses the Driver. Transformed into Amazon Omega, he leaps to the battlefield between the Nozama Peston Service, Dragonfly Amazon, and Amazon Alpha. Now having control of himself, Haruka proceeds to kill the awakened and hostile Amazon. Amazon Alpha once again invites Haruka to join his quest. However, Haruka tells Jin that he only follows his inner self, and Jin in turn tells him to eat before getting eaten. He then proceeds to attack Alpha, attempting to kill him. However, Alpha distracts him and escapes. Omega, seing the dead Jun Maehara, snaps back to his normal self. Terrified, he escapes and wanders aimlessly in the city streets. Eventually he decides to confront his mother, who is having a board meeting in Nozama Pharmacy. After pushing off the guards with his Amazon strength, a partially-transformed Haruka asks her of what he is. Stunned at Haruka's knowing the truth and pushed by the other board members' panicking, Reika doesn't see any way out other than announcing that Haruka is a new Amazon to strengthen the Extermination Squad (Nozama Peston Service). She tells him that human or not, she wants him to live as human. She then instructs Kano to give Haruka the Junglaider and sends him to an apartment the Service in. Haruka arrives in crucial time, helping the Squad to fight Queen Ant Amazon, and successfully forces her to retreat. However, it's too late for them to realize that all tenants in that apartment are Ant Amazons, and soon they are overwhelmed by the sheer number of Soldier Ant Amazons. They attempt to barricade a room and request help, but instead are ordered to hold position while a new gas-based device, which is supposedly able to kill all Amazons inside that building, is being sent by other team. They also request food for the hungry Haruka and Mamoru, who are too weak to transform, let alone to fight. When asked by Makoto Shido whether he wants to eat the Queen Ant's stock food (human bodyparts), Haruka immediately refuses. After a while, the delivery team arrives, and the Squad immediately secures their new weapon while Mamoru starts eating his hamburgers. Looking at Mamoru, Haruka is amazed and thinks that he might be able to live as human, like Reika said, if he fights like Mamoru. He then proceeds to eat his share of food. Now both kind-hearted Amazons can transform again, assisting the Squad to force their way toward the corridors, planning to put the new extermination device on a water tower at the rooftop. They encounters the Queen Ant Amazon again, alongside countless Soldiers, on the rooftop. Despite their best effort, they are overwhelmed, with the Queen manages to knock Omega out of his transformation. In the direst time, Jin Takayama arrives, apparently had been given the location by Shogo Kano. Jin asks whether Haruka came following what his inner self told him, to which Haruka responds that he came by his own will, to see whether he is human or not. Jin then gives a boiled egg to Haruka, who immediately eats it, recovering his stamina and enables him to transform again. Seeing how "soft" Haruka fights, Jin mocks him, stating that Haruka's is how human fights. Jin proceeds to transform into Amazon Alpha, helping Omega while lecturing him about how living is devouring the lives of others. Hearing this, Omega starts to embrace his Amazon self, now fights ferociously as Amazons do. This way, Omega manages to kill the Queen Ant Amazon, giving the time Shido needs to set the new device up. Kota Fukuda proceeds to shoot a fire sprinkler, allowing the anti-Amazon gas to spread out and annihilate all remaining Ant Amazons in the building. After the ordeal, Shido decides to send Haruka home, as the latter doesn't have clear reason to hunt Amazons as the team do. Back home, he meets his sister again, but immediately leaves upon realizing that his life will never be the same. Wandering in a park, he meets Nanaha, who invites him to her house, giving food and a place to sleep. In next daybreak, he suddenly wakes up as he senses an Amazon's hunger. He correctly tracks it to a bus, which driver reveals himself to be Butterfly Amazon. In the ensuing chase, he manages to kill the Amazon, but realizes that the unawakened Amazon haven't eaten anyone; all his victims were being fed to another Amazon in a tunnel he passed through before. Haruka and the Squad immediately returns to the tunnel, and they see the Amazon is about to eat a human: Mizuki Mizusawa. Defending her, Haruka transforms right in front of her, but is overpowered. In desperation, Amazon Omega spawns countless spikes, almost hitting the other Squad members and Mizuki, but manages to seemingly kill the enemy Amazon. The confused Mizuki demands his explanation of what has been happening, but Haruka can only answer with silence. After Kazuya takes Mizuki away, the other Squad members leave Haruka, with Shido restates that he cannot trust a man without reason to fight, especially after Haruka nearly hits them with aforementioned spikes. Haruka later visits the facility where Mamoru is being treated after the Ant Amazons incident. He reconfirms Mamoru's reasons to fight, which are truly as simple as liking the team and food. Knowing that such reason cannot apply to himself, he is lost in thought until Mamoru tells him where Jin is being kept. Haruka then visits Jin, who asks him for the hamburger he brought. Instead, Haruka asks him of how Jin accepted his Amazon self, stating that the more he turns into Amazon Omega, the more afraid he is of becoming what isn't him. Jin explains that they are different; Jin was a human voluntarily turned into Amazon, while Haruka never had the choice. Reika soon appears, telling Haruka the accident from 2 years ago. They are interrupted by an emergency alarm due to the reactivated Butterfly Amazon. Haruka is about to help fighting when Jin asks for food again. However, Haruka eats it himself, telling Jin and Reika that he is angry at them for trying to kill the Amazons after they are out of convenience. Here, Haruka obtains his purpose: to hunt what needs to be hunted and to protect what needs to be protected, without considering Amazon or human. With this new resolve, Haruka gains Shido's trust and then joins the fight against Butterfly Amazon, successfully kills him. Now an official part of the Service, Haruka still lacks teamwork, which allows an Amazon to escape. Since then, he often trains with the team. Later on, he joins the Service to investigate a strange murder case, which resembles the hunt pattern of the Amazon they previously fail to kill. Their clues lead them to a house belonging to Soji Shitashimo, a human, but another Amazon is awakened in another place. The team then splits, with Haruka going to fight the Amazon. Haruka arrives when Jin is already engaging the Amazon. However, Haruka stops right before delivering his Violent Break, as the Amazon untransforms and begs for pity. This allows the Amazon to escape, to which Jin berates him, reconfirming whether Haruka can really do his previously mentioned resolve. The team then traces the escaping Amazon to a forest, where Haruka once again meets the untransformed Shrike Amazon. He tells Haruka that he was not the murderer they seek, regardless his Amazon hunger has been awakened. The Shrike Amazon attacks Haruka, but fails. He proceeds to roam through the forest, kiling 2 humans he finds. Looking at them, Haruka becomes enraged and starts fighting for real. The combined effort of the Service and Amazon Omega finally manages to kill the evolved Shrike Amazon. However, they soon finds Soji Shitashimo, the real murderer, who were torturing Nozomi Takai to near-death. In spite of rage, Amazon Omega starts to beat Soji, however Amazon Alpha soon arrives and knocks Omega down. Jin states that he will kills all Amazons and protects all humans, even murderers, however Haruka is yet to make clear distinction of who he wants to protect or defend. Haruka cannot talk back, only listens. When Nozama Pharmacy finds a number of Amazon awakening cases around a restaurant, Haruka joins Nozomi to disguise as customers. Although he was treated as one, the Owner knows Nozomi is human and attempts to kill her, whom Haruka immediately helps. However, Haruka cannot bring himself to kill the other customers, who are all unawakened Amazons, and let them escape. After successfully kills the Crab Amazon, the team proceeds to corner the escapees. However Haruka stands in their way, delaying his own team and giving the Amazons enough time to run. This proves to be futile as Reika's drones, carrying the previous gas-based device, manages to chase and kill them. Haruka laments at this outcome as the Amazons only want to live peacefully. However Shido reminds him that they ate humans regardless and must be killed. In their way back, Haruka hears about Tlaloc, to which he openly disagrees. However, Shido reminds him that he shouldn't interfere, and that he will kill Haruka should he opposes. Later on, they meet Mizuki by coincidence. The worrying Mizuki asks Haruka to return home, but Haruka refuses, wanting to fight instead. Haruka is present when Jin tells the Service about Amazon Sigma. That night, Haruka restates his disagreement over Tlaloc to Shido, who then expels him from the team. However, he comes back the next day when the team is pinned by Amazon Sigma, only to be utterly defeated in three moves, with Sigma's arm pierces his chest. Obtaining the battle data he is looking for, Sigma then leaves. The Service immediately bring the dying Haruka back to Nozama Pharmacy. There, his regenerative capability soon kicks in, recovering him from critical condition in just minutes and healing him completely with no visible scar after he eats. Not long after, he confronts Reika in her office, asking her to stop Tlaloc. During the conversation, Shogo Kano steals the Tlaloc switch and leaves. Reika immediately asks Haruka to chase him, but the latter refuses. He is soon reunited with the other members of Nozama Peston Service, and upon knowing that he didn't do anything to stop Kano, Shido berates him. The team is about to leave without Haruka, but Mamoru uses his few money to 'hire' them altogether, reuniting the team once more. The team, now with Haruka, reaches Jin just when he is losing. Joining the fray, the combination effort of the team, Amazon Alpha and Omega manages to critically damage Sigma. Starting to dissolve, Sigma is about to escape when Mamoru suddenly appears and impales him from behind, killing him. Few days later, Haruka joins the team as they hunt Amazon in a sewer. Here, he meets Mika, the female Amazon he previously encountered in the Amazon restaurant case, alongside several pacifist Amazons. He points an unguarded exit to them and let them escape, then starts engaging a Bat Amazon. During the fight, he hears transmission from Reika, who says that Tlaloc has begun. He immediately kills the enemy Amazon, then run to warn the pacifist Amazons. Outside the sewer, Haruka encounters Mika, now fully awakened and is about to eat Mizuki. Haruka proceeds to kill her. Meanwhile, the Tlaloc drones finally arrive and start pouring anti-Amazon gas. Mizuki asks him to hide, trying to give him the Gold Amazonz Register, but Haruka refuses. After thanking Mizuki for how she treats him the same despite his Amazon nature, he leaves to find the partially awakened Mamoru, now a renegade. Haruka finds Mamoru crying alone in an alley and tells him that it's alright to eat. He quotes what Jin said long ago, that living is devouring. They promise to find a way to live without devouring humans, then run to hide from Tlaloc. 3 weeks later, Haruka appears when the reassembled Nozama Peston Service are cornered by hostile Amazons. He is seen living with Mamoru and many other unawakened Amazons, becoming their protector. He constantly fights with Amazon Alpha. Both restates their resolve, with Jin is hell-bent to kill all remaining Amazons, and Haruka vows to protect the unawakened ones. Amazons (2nd season) 5 years later, he appeared to attack Iyu but was interrupted by Mizuki and Chihiro. He was also revealed to be the one who was responsible for killing Professor Hoshino, Iyu's father, when he turned into an Amazon. Haruka helped Mizuki get rid of the contaminated water source, halting the creation of new Amazons. Explaining that Amazons have been overly and indiscriminately hunted, he decides to hunt the new Amazons but insists on protecting the originals. 5 years before the present, Haruka and Jin clashed occasionally. But his decision to leave Jin alive made Mamoru and the others to stay away from Haruka, leaving him to settle Amazons alone and no longer the leader of benign Amazon. He kept track on Jin to protect the innocent Amazons in need and later discovered Nanaha's pregnancy one night. Feeling sympathy on Nanaha's child, he soon worked together with Hajime Hoshino. He initially asked Hajime where Nanaha had gone with her born child. Hajime made a ruse on Haruka so he would face Jin as both noticed that Jin would come to kill his son. They clashed with Haruka winning & Jin becoming blind to prevent him from meeting Chihiro. After the last fight with Jin, Haruka and Hajime later found out a horrible truth when they examined Chihiro's sample DNA before he was brought. Chihiro's blood would eventually grow and evolve him into a more powerful Amazon, something that Prof.Hoshino and Haruka had regretted of protecting him from his father. Haruka asked Hajime if he regretted his action. He replied that he felt regret & glad as he knew the feeling of having family. He also asked Haruka to take care of him as he had his DNA mixed with Chihiro's DNA when Jin became mad at him, leading Haruka to kill him when he became Amazon. To stop further sins committed by Mamoru, Haruka joins his old comrades, obtaining the New Amazons Belt. Mizuki also joins them, and together they finds another Original of New Type Amazons, the Jellyfish Amazon. During the encounter, Mamoru's group attacking Haruka's group in order to protect the Original. Transforming to New Omega the first time, Haruka defends his team while Mizuki uses the tested anti-Amazon bullet, which proves capable to kill all of Mamoru's group (exclude Mamoru) only with a barrel shot. However, the Original escapes. Haruka and Mizuki chases after the Original and discovers its identity: none other than Nanaha, Chihiro's mother, much to Haruka and Mizuki's shock. They starts enganging the Amazon, but Haruka was utterly defeated. Just when he is about to get killed, the Amazon responds to Mizuki's calling her name and disappears. Mizuki immediately attends to Haruka, trying to treat his wound, but Haruka instead shows his stock hamburger and start eating. Haruka hypothesizes that Nanaha was actually the first Original, and Chihiro was infected from her instead as it was unlikely otherwise. After recovering, he and Mizuki continues tracking the Jellyfish Amazon. However, they instead encounters Jin, who also just encountered the Amazon and is bewildered of the suspicion of its identity. When asked, Haruka confirms him, that it was Nanaha all along. Haruka regrets having helped her and Chihiro before, and feels obliged to kill them. However, Jin refutes and insists that the obligation is his. When Fudamori is gathering all available heavy scattershot (one of which is carried by Mizuki) as preparation to assault Chihiro, she was still together with Haruka. Thus, both goes to the church Chihiro and Iyu are in. Haruka participates in the royal battle between Amazon Neo, the histerical Crow Amazon, and the rampaging New-Type Amazon who was just transformed from one of the extermination squad member. Haruka successfully kill the latter, but Chihiro and Iyu manage to escape, which he immediately chases. Their next encounter is at the front of 4C headquarter, where Haruka attempts to stop Amazon Neo from entering the building by force. He is briefly caught off guard by Amazon Neo's Blade Arm, surprised by his resolution to save Iyu. However, when Mizuki is about to be killed, Haruka immediately comes to her aid, fighting Chihiro and defeats him with an Amazon Punish. Only Hiroki Nagase's intervention enables Chihiro and Iyu to escape the last time. Reika Mizusawa, who is also in the scene, attempts to talk to Haruka. However, he instead shows disdain, leaving immediately. Eventually he and Jin manages to track Chihiro near the shack with angel mural. When Chihiro asks for any other way, Haruka refutes him, saying that the Lysogenic cells are too dangerous and uncontrollable even by Chihiro himself. The three remaining Amazons transform; Alpha and New Omega once again work together against the mutual threat of humanity.The Riders manage to triumph over the threat and the both went their ways separately. Haruka eventually returns to Mizuki, who is holding a HP Round Gun right now. He let Mizuki point him with the gun,insist to be killed thus making Amazons extinct (except Jin). However, having fully understand what Haruka is, Mizuki instead asks him to continue to live on. Game World An iteration of Amazon Omega from the Game World ambushed Emu Hojo, and Poppy Pipopapo with Amazon Alpha and Amazon Neo. Transforming into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, Emu held off the three Amazon Riders, allowing Poppy and Naga to get away, only to be left at a disadvantage as he was unable to split into Level XX due to his Rider Gauge running low. However, by eluding the Amazons long enough, Ex-Aid was able to reach a Reverse Energy Item which had the effect of revitalizing Ex-Aid while weakening the Amazon Riders, allowing the Double Action Gamer to quickly defeat the trio by stomping on them. Personality Haruka is meek, shy, friendly and kind. As someone who dislikes fighting and not wishing to hurt anyone, he has a hard time coming to terms with himself as an Amazon, as well as his inner blood-lust and violent tendencies when transformed. He desperately clings to his humanity and has a serious identity crisis. As such, his performance in the battlefield is initially unstable and unreliable, leading the Amazon hunters initially to refuse having him in their fold. However, after hearing about the origins of Amazon cells and Jin's goal of killing every Amazon out there, including benign ones, which he strongly disagrees, he resolves to instead make use of his powers to protect others and hunt whoever he has to hunt, Amazon or otherwise. Despite finally gaining acceptance by the Amazon hunters for making his basic motives clear, it is not as clear-cut as that of Jin's nor the hunters, shown when he is incapable of landing killing blows on hostile Amazon who has powered down, as well as being on the verge of killing a human serial killer personally. Later, after meeting a few yet-to-awaken Amazonz who are being hunted despite not having done anything cruel and wishing to live a peaceful life (although they have consumed humans nonetheless), Haruka sympathizes with them and ends up clashing with the rest of his team over the difference in ideals. After Operation Tlaloc, Haruka finally embraces his Amazon side and accepting the fact that there can never be a truly peaceful coexistence between humans and Amazons so long as they have to live side by side. He is now playing the role of a protector, by protecting surviving benign Amazonz and humans in extension; as well as an executioner, by killing awakened Amazonz who turn hostile against humans. He has also reluctantly made himself an archenemy of Jin's, by protecting the surviving community of benign Amazonz that Jin was trying to wipe out. Five years later, Haruka have matured and calmed considerably. He no longer hesitates to fight anyone, and would throw himself into battle at a moment's notice. Though he wishes to protect the remaining surviving Amazonz, he does not agree with their actions of converting humans into new type Amazonz, and thus resolves to end it all. This shared sentiment with the former members of the Peston Service allows them to come together once more. However, said sentiment, coupled with his reluctance to end Jin, who have killed hundreds of surviving Amazons throughout the years, made him an outcast among his own people. Powers and Abilities Being 'born' only two years ago, technically under house arrest since and never got any chance to learn much of anything, Haruka, in his human form, has been unable to develop noteworthy skills of any kind. His latent abilities are expressed in his transformed Amazon state. As a one-of-a-kind Amazon designed and created to be superior to others, Haruka's combat potential in his transformed state supposedly vastly exceeds all other Amazons. However, these abilities are hampered by a lot of factors, including his identity crisis, reluctance to fight, and lack of honed fighting skills. As such, his performance on the battlefield is highly unstable and unreliable, being so weak that he gets overpowered by low class Amazons easily at times; while sporting unexpected abilities, such as having more than a dozen massive spikes protruding out of his body to impale everything nearby, or becoming a killing machine capable of killing multiple Amazons quickly in a frenzy, at other times. His heightened, frenzied combat abilities usually comes at the cost of being unable to distinguish friend from foe, leading him to easily hurt anyone near him. Due to severe lack of training in human fighting arts and control of his inner blood lust and violent tendencies, his moves are initially raw, bestial and crude, overpowering his opponents solely by sheer brute force and endurance. Despite so, he has shown proficiency in use of weapons provided by his Amazons Driver. He also has shown that he has a very strong ability to detect other Amazons, beyond what the sensors used by the Nozoma Peston Service or Mamoru's own senses can detect. After spending time with the Amazon hunters and gradually accepting himself for what he is, his abilities as an Amazon has grown to be more reliable and stable, being increasingly capable of using advanced fighting techniques and strategies without going berzerk. Further training with the hunters allowed him to use his latent speed and strength in more effective and efficient manner. After fully accepting his nature as an Amazon and fully willing to be a brutal killing machine when needed, he becomes capable of taking on and executing more than a dozen Amazonz of various ranks in one fight with minimal effort. By the second season, Haruka's fighting abilities have matured considerably alongside his personality, no longer having to shout when transforming, and his skills and power reaching the point where he could force Kamen Rider Amazon Neo back in a one on one fight, even with the original version of the Amazons Driver. He was also shown to be able to fight Amazon Alpha to a standstill on several occasions, which he might have emerged victorious had he put his mind into ending Jin. His later usage of the Neo Amazons Driver has also greatly increased his strength, allowing him to overpower the new-type Amazonz with little difficulty. Forms Kamen Rider Amazons Data File is Amazon Omega's first and presumably incomplete form, indicated by the lack of the Amazon Driver on the waist. In this form, Haruka is not in full control of himself, causing Amazon Omega to act like a wild beast. Interestingly, instead of eating humans as all other Amazonz do, he attempted to eat other Amazonz. *'Height': 186.5 cm. *'Weight': 88.1 kg. Appearances: S1 Episodes 1-2 - Amazon Omega= Amazon Omega *'Height': 188.0 cm. *'Weight': 92.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 21.0 t. *'Kicking power': 27.0 t Using the Amazons Driver allows Amazon Omega to transform into this sleeker and more humanoid-like form. This form is Amazon Omega's default form and allows Haruka to be fully in control of himself. In episode 13 of the first season, his Rider form gains battle scars similar to Amazon Alpha, presumably received from his battles. Unlike those on Amazon Alpha, these scars would heal by the time period of the second season. Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. Omega's can amplify brain waves to summon Jungleder. * : Able to change focus at will and catch target 1k meter away even if they are in high speed. * : Moderate tightening skin that wraps around the body with flexibility to enhance joints and muscles movements, and provides astounding physical abilities. It will also harden itself due to situations, to prevent damage from enemies. * : Omega's chest. With Amazon Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells in Omega's body harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling out almost all damage inflicted. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding area and convert them to stockpile energy. * : Arm cutters that can cut through everything. A punch can crack 70m thick bedrock. * : Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. * : Boot cutters that can cut through everything. A single kick can crack 90m thick bedrock. Finishers: *'Violent Punish:' Amazon Omega uses the blades on his arms to cut the enemy in half. *'Violent Break:' Omega uses the Battler Grip as a spear to impale his opponent. Alternatively, he can use the Battler Grip as a whip to pull the enemy towards him and cut them in half with his arm blades. He can also perform a downward slash with the Battler Grip in its sickle mode. *'Violent Strike:' Amazon Omega jumps up in the air and drop kicks the enemy Appearances: S1 Episode 2-13, Chou Super Hero Taisen - New Omega= Amazon New Omega is Amazon Omega's armored upgrade form accessed by using the Neo Amazons Driver. Much like Amazon Neo, Amazon New Omega's usage of the Neo Amazons Driver grants him with additional armor which covers parts of his original Amazon Omega form. However, for some reason, Amazon New Omega's armor appears to be incomplete-looking, exposing some sections of mechanical parts within. *'Height': 188.0 cm. *'Weight': 99.7 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24.0 t. *'Kicking power': 30.0 t *'Maximum jump height': 55.0m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 3.6s (100m) Finishers: *'Amazon Punish:' Amazon New Omega uses the blades on his arms to cut the enemy. }} Equipment Devices *Amazons Driver *Amazonz Register *Neo Amazons Driver Vehicles *Junglaider Behind the scenes Portrayal Haruka Mizusawa is portrayed by . As Amazon Omega, his suit actor is . Notes *Amazon Omega's helmet design & color scheme is based on the original Kamen Rider Amazon's early design by Shotaro Ishinomori. *Amazon Omega's Amazon Origin suit was later modified and used for Amazon Sigma's suit. *Omega's Violent Punish could be considered a modern re-imagining of the original Kamen Rider Amazon's Dai Setsudan attack. *In the western release of Kamen Rider Amazons, Amazon Omega is known as Amazon Rider Omega. *Haruka is one of the youngest Kamen Riders to appear in the series, if one is to include Kamen Riders Kiva and Hibiki from their respective AR World counterparts. **He is also the youngest protagonist in Kamen Riders in his own series, as he is only two years old due to his accelerated growth. However, his official "age" has been given to be 20 years old from the official site. ***He is followed by Chihiro in Season 2, who was born sometime after the events of Operation Tlaloc. * Instead of a newly designed suit,The costume for New Omega is likely modified from Amazon Omega's by using the mechanical parts from Amazon Neo,while retaining the stomach and the legs. ** This design, however, is a virtually similar combination of Mashin Chaser and Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X's suit designs. * The white eye on Haruka's Neo Amazonz Driver is likely a tribute to the blinded Amazon Alpha. Appearances }} References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazons Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Lizard Monsters Category:Revived Riders Category:Heroes Category:Leader Category:Non human riders Category:Antiheroes